


Good Mornings

by cherryade



Series: snapshots. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade
Summary: The morning after the first time Alec spends the night.





	Good Mornings

Magnus watches.

There is barely a flicker of sleepy confusion as Alec wakes up. He goes from asleep to Shadowhunter in the infinitesimal moments it takes for his eyelashes to flutter, for the quiet exhalation of air to leave his parted lips.

“Good morning,” Alec mutters.

Daylight is beginning to seep through the clouds, bathing the room in pleasant hues of that curious shade of orange-blue that only dawn can bring. 

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus replies, reaching out to run a hand down Alec’s arm. He is propped up on his left elbow, gaze soft as he tangles his fingers with Alec’s. “Did you sleep well?”

Alec blinks and his lips curve into a shy smile.

“Yeah,” he says. “I haven’t slept this well in ages. The Institute is always so busy that I’m not used to it being this quiet.” 

Magnus hums and leans down to place a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips. When he pulls back, Alec's cheeks are dusted a light pink. Magnus laughs quietly and brushes a manicured hand across his boyfriend’s face.

“Alexander, are you blushing?” he teases. “My big bad Shadowhunter, blushing so prettily for me.”

The rosy tint on Alec’s cheeks darkens. To the world outside, his Alexander is confident and brave, the man who interrupted his own wedding to kiss a male warlock, consequences be damned. But here, in the quiet of his bedroom, Magnus revels in his chance to finally peel back the Shadowhunter to find the soft edges underneath. 

“How about you, Magnus?" Alec says, clearly trying to change the subject. “Did you sleep well?”

Magnus smiles and he feels like his heart could burst with the surge of fondness that rushes through him.

“Best sleep I’ve had in centuries,” he whispers and Alec’s smile is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim over the characters or the world they live in. I do freely admit to the love I have for these characters.


End file.
